Secrets of a Merome Child
by MultiGlitter
Summary: Elizabeth, or 'Betty' Hughes has finally been adopted. By Mitch and Jerome, her two idols. But now she has to deal with being the daughter of Merome. It's not exactly easy. She can tell you that. Especially when she herself is bisexual. Rated Teen just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of how I was adopted by my idols.  
>I'm in my room at the orphanage, watching the new episode of the Hunger Games.<br>(VIDEO)  
>"Biggums, I need El Boost!" Mitch shouts, chasing after someone. Jerome laughs and jabs at his character with a fishing rod.<br>"Dude, he dropped freaking two diamonds!" He says, looking through the person's items. "Awesome!" Mitch replies and drops an iron boobplate. "For you, my love." He jokes. Jerome puts on the boobplate and runs off after another person.  
>(END OF VIDEO)<br>I love these guys. They temporarily bring me out of the hellhole that is my life.  
>Note that I said temporarily.<br>Mrs. Margaret walks into my room.  
>"Elizabeth, a couple has come to adopt a child. Get dressed and go to the multi-purpose room."<br>And then she just leaves.  
>I sigh and pause the video. I'll finish it later.<br>I get dressed into my "Power Moves Only" t-shirt, jeans, and pink sneakers, and walk down to the multi-purpose room. I sit down on one of the chairs, to see a girl walking over to me.  
>Claire.<br>She's like the school bully, but you know, in an orphanage.  
>"Oh, hello bitch." She taunts. I look away, not bothering to fight back.<br>"Whatsa matter? You scared? Why don't you just go with the guys? You might have a crush on me and kiss me! Ew! You're so disgusting! You should just ki-"  
>"Hey, stop it!"<br>I look up and see... Mitch?! Jerome?! What are they doing here?!  
>Claire wipes the disgusting scowl off her face and replaces it with a sickeningly sweet smile.<br>"Oh, hello! My name is Claire!" She chirps. Mitch and Jerome ignore her and walk over to me.  
>"Hi. What's your name?" Mitch asks happily. I wipe away my tears.<br>"I'm Elizabeth." I say.  
>"We'd like to talk to you alone." Jerome says, looking happy. I nod and lead them to my room.<br>Once we're there, I sit down on my bed.  
>"So tell us about yourself." Mitch says, smiling at me. I smile back.<br>"Okay. I'm twelve years old. I'm bisexual, I love MineCraft and my favorite color is green." I explain. Jerome smiles.  
>"That's so cool!" He exclaims. Mrs. Margaret walks in.<br>"Elizabeth, come. We need to have a talk." She says sternly. I mentally flinch. Whenever we have 'talks', I alwayss get bruises and stuff.  
>"I'll be right back." I say to Mitch and Jerome and prepare to be hit.<br>Mitch's P.O.V.  
>Jerome and I are in the parking lot of Mrs. Margaret's home for Orphans. I'm so excited! We've been getting ready for our new daughter for a while now, and we've made her room creeper-themed.<br>Hopefully she likes MineCraft.  
>But anyways, we've even given her a recording room, also creeper themed.<br>"You ready for dis?" Jerome asks, patting my hand. I smile and look up at him.  
>"Yep."<br>We walk in and a stern looking woman approaches us.  
>"Hello. Are you here to adopt?" She asks. I nod.<br>"Yes Maam." I say, smiling.  
>She leads us to a door with a sign that says 'Multi-Purpose Room'. We go in and I see a girl crying as another mercilessly taunts her. She's wearing a "Power Moves Only" shirt. I turn to Jerome and notice that he's watching her too. And he looks mad.<br>We walk over to the two girls. "Hey, stop it!" I yell. The girl who's teasing the other one turns to us and smiles.  
>"Hello! My name is Claire!" She says. We ignore her and go to the girl in the Power Moves only shirt.<br>"Hi, what's your name? I ask. She looks up and wipes her face.  
>"I'm Elizabeth." She says, smiling a little. Betty, I think to myself.<br>Jerome smiles back at her. "We'd like to talk to you alone." He says. The girl nods and leads us to a bedroom.  
>"So tell us about yourself." I say, smiling. The girl smiles back shyly.<br>"Okay. I'm twelve years old, I'm bisexual, I love MineCraft and my favorite color is green." She replies. I smile.  
>"That's so cool!" I say. The woman walks in.<br>"Elizabeth, come. We need to have a talk." She says. I see Elizabeth flinch a little bit before she gets up. "I'll be right back." She says before leaving with the woman. I see fear in her eyes.  
>This can't be good.<br>Elizabeth's P.O.V.  
>I come back after a few minutes, trying to hide my limp. I won't be able to hide my bruises though.<br>Jerome looks astonished as I walk in. "What did they do to you?! You're all banged up!" He exclaims. I look down. "I don't wanna talk about it." I mumble. Mitch looks at me.  
>"Listen, Elizabeth. If they're hurting you, we need to know." He says seriously. I start crying.<br>"She-She hit me again." I sob, not wanting to lie to my favorite YouTubers. The two go over to me and hug me.  
>"Listen, listen. We're gonna get you out of here, okay?" Jerome says soothingly. I look up at him, still crying.<br>"R-Really? Please don't be lying to me." I said, wiping my eyes a little.  
>Mitch smiles. "Of course! You're awesome!" He exclaims. They get up and Mitch helps me up off the bed.<br>"Follow us, Elizabeth." Jerome says, taking Mitch's hand. I walk after them. Claire glares at me as we go to the front desk.  
>"Makes sense for the gay bitch to be adopted by the fags." She says snottily. I tell Mitch and Jerome that I'll be back in a second and walk over to her.<br>"At least I'm getting adopted, which you probably will never experience." I say, walking over to them. Mitch is laughing, and Jerome is smiling like crazy.  
>As they sign the adoption papers, reality sinks in.<br>I'm being adopted by Mitch and Jerome, the kings of the Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

_ "Hey, is it okay if we call you Betty? Mitch asks. I smile. "Sure!" I reply. We get in the car and go on the road. Jerome looks at me. "How are you feeling?" He asks, referring to my bruises. I smile just a little bit. "I'm fine. This is MINOR compared to what they've done to me. This is gonna sound really dark, but the only reason they weren't worse on me is because you guys were here." I explain. Mitch looks horrified. "How could they do that to a child?" He asks. I shrug my shoulders. "I dunno. Ask them." I say. "So what's your favorite hostile mob?" Jerome asks to break the silence. I smile. "Creepers, duh." I reply. We talk about MineCraft for a while until we pull up to a nice looking house. "Well, after you." Jerome says, opening the door for me and Mitch. We walk in. "Okay, do you wanna see your room?" Mitch asks as I look around the house. He catches my attention instantly. "Yeah!" I say. Jerome and Mitch leads me to a room with a creeper face on the door and opens it. "Oh...My...God..." The room was amazing! It had green walls, a creeper anatomy poster, a green rug with a creeper face, and the bed had a green blanket and creeper face pillows. It was awesome! "This is so cool!" I squeal. Mitch laughs. "That's not even the half of it. Go in there." Jerome says, pointing to a door that's next to the dresser. I open it and there's an amazing recording room that's also creeper themed. "This is awesome, guys! Thank you so much!" I laugh, hugging my dads. They smile. "Oh, I forgot the welcoming party! We gotta go, guys!" Mitch said all of a sudden. I tilt my head. "Welcoming party?" I ask. Jerome is the one who explains. "Team Crafted is celebrating it's new member with a party." He says simply. I nod. "Okay." Mitch picks me up and carries me into the car. "GO GO GO!" He shouts like a military officer. Jerome runs after him. I'm laughing. "Put me down! PLS, I fan!" I squeal. "Nevaaa!" Mitch says. I jump down from his arms and strap myself into the car. "ONWARD, BACCA!" Mitch shouts, laughing. We drive to another house. Mitch knocks on the door. A girl answers it. She's about my age. "Mitch! Jerome! You're here!" She says happily. I smile. "Hi. What's your name?" I ask. The girl smiles sweetly. "My name is Halia. But my friends call me Boo." She replies. "Oh cool. I'm El-" I realize that I can remake myself here. I don't have to be Elizabeth, the shy girl. I can be someone new. I can be Betty. "Betty." I finish. Halia beams. "Oh, cool! Nice to meet you, El Betty." She chirps. I laugh. "Well, come in! Adam and Fish are in the living room already, but Ian and the rest are late again." "AMPHIBIAN!" a voice comes from another room. "IT'S SHORTER!" Halia yells back. "FIEEEEEESSH!" Another person's voice yells. "Anyways, come in." Halia laughs, letting us in. I look around. It's a nice house. I go into the living room, where two very familiar people are talking.  
>Skydoesminecraft and Huskymudkips.<br>"Oh my god..." I gasp. Sky turns to me.  
>"Oh, hi! You must be Mitch and Jerome's daughter! What's your name?" He asks.<br>"My name is Betty." I reply, smiling. "It's nice to meet you, Sky." Sky laughs.  
>"Call me Adam." He replies. I nod. "Yes sir, Adam, sir!" I laugh. The Fish comes over to me.<br>"Hi, I'm Quentin." He says. I laugh. "FIEEESSSH!" I yell. Adam cracks up.  
>"I've taught my fans well." He laughs. Quentin crosses his arms across his chest. "For the millionth time, Amphibian!" He says. I mimic his actions. "SorryNotSorry." I reply happily and go over to Halia and another girl. Adam and Quentin go into the hall to talk with Mitch and Jerome. "Hi." I say to the girl. Her hair reminds me of a Blaze, because it's a reddish blonde. The girl smiles. "Hi. What's your name?" "Oh, I'm Betty. Yours?" "I'm Nova, but my friends call me Blaze." She says perkily.<br>Yeah...  
>"So are you a friend?" I ask. I doubt it though: both of them look about my age, Halia maybe a little older. "Kind of. I'm Adam's sister, and She's Ty's cousin." Halia replies. Shoulda seen that coming. "Is he here?" I ask. Halia laughs. "No. He had to do some last minute recording, so he dropped me off here." Blaze says. I nod. "Oh, that's cool! Hey, by the way, who's the new member?" Halia looks at me funny. "What?" She asks. "Mitch and Jerome said that we were celebrating Team Crafted's new member. Who is it?" I ask. Blaze and Halia laugh. "Dude, it's you!" Blaze says. I mentally facepalm. Of course. Why do I have to be such a moron sometimes? "Oh, okay. Are you guys part of Team Crafted?" I ask. Blaze shakes her head and smiles. "I like MineCraft, but Pokemon is better." She says. Halia smiles too. "Technically, yes. But I haven't made a video with them yet. Adam's afraid that he'll be accused of favoritism. I don't want that to happen, so we're waiting a while until the haters cool down from his break up with Alesa. That girl was so annoying!" Always one to love information on these legendary YouTubers, I decide to ask a kind of risky question.<br>"Why was she annoying you think?" Halia lets out a low growl.  
>"Adam let her move in, and she took over! All of our Minecraft posters were replaced with pictures of flowers and shit, and she tried to make me all girly. Adam realized he had made a mistake after about 3 months, and he broke up with her."<br>"Sounds like a bad way to live." I reply. Halia nods.  
>"Oh, it was." She says. Blaze looks at my arms and pokes Halia's shoulder. Halia looks at her and Blaze points to my arms. "Oh my god! What happened, Betty?" She gasps. I look down at my bruises, as though noticing them for the first time. I usually just say I don't want to talk about it, or lie. But all of a sudden the memory hits me, stabbing at me like a knife. Instinctively, I fall to the ground, screaming and crying like I did every single time that me and Mrs. Margaret had our 'talks'.<p>

Mitch and Jerome rush in, followed by Quentin and Adam.  
>"Betty?! What's wrong?!" Jerome asks, crouching down next to me. I look up and hug him as tightly as I could. "<br>I had a really bad flashback, that's all. Sorry if I worried anyone." I mumble, ashamed of the way I acted. Mitch crouches down next to Jerome. "It's not your fault, Elizabeth." He soothes, helping me up. Halia and Blaze look scared. "What happened, Betty?" Halia asks. I look up at Mitch and Jerome, not wanting to explain it. Jerome seems to get it. "Halia, Betty was abused in that orphanage for years." He says. I sniffle. Halia says nothing, just hugs me. "I am so sorry. I wouldn't have said anything if I had known." She says. I push her away. I'm not used to hugs, at least not from friends. With Mitch and Jerome it's okay. They're my dads, more or less. "It's okay. You had no idea." I reply. "Um, guys, we're gonna head home. It was good seeing you, though." Jerome says, picking me up. I don't fight against him, because I feel pretty weak, so I just cling to him. We go out to the car and Jerome puts me in the back seat. Mitch follows him, kissing me on the forehead before going to the passenger seat. I curl up and act like I'm sleeping. That usually helps me actually fall asleep, and it's pretty late at this point. Mitch looks back at me. "Biggums, I think she's asleep." He says softly. Jerome chuckles quietly. "Well, good. She's had a big day." He replies. True that, I think. We park in our driveway, and Mitch carries me into my room, Jerome following. They kiss my cheek before leaving, turning the light off. I let myself fall asleep. This is my new life. And I couldn't be happier about it.

**OH LAWDY THE FEELS! Hey, guys, am I doing good? This is only my second "Adopted by a YouTuber" story. By the way, if you were wondering, my friend Halia (Yes, that Halia) helped me with Betty's character development. Also, thanks to BlazeTheDragonite for sending in Blaze! I add OC's into the story sometimes, but I'm not doing any more for this story.  
>Anyways, MultiGlitter Out! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to my alarm clock, which happens to play "Take back the Night". I check the time real quick.  
>8:42.<br>"Mornin'!" I say cheerily to Mitch and Jerome. They both look tired as hell.  
>"How are you so happy?" Mitch groans. Jerome says nothing. He looks like he's gonna fall asleep right then and there. I laugh.<br>"You get used to getting up at five at the orphanage. I haven't had this much sleep in years!" I say happily. Mitch nods.  
>"I'll cook if you want to." I say. Honestly I'm just scared that they'll start a fire. Like I said, they are NOT morning people.<br>"Go ahead, Betty." Jerome yawns. I smile and get out some eggs and bacon to create a classic.  
>Once I'm done cooking, I put the food in front of them. I don't make anything for myself, because I don't really eat breakfast. Instead, I pour myself a glass of orange juice.<br>Mitch starts cracking up. I tilt my head. "What is it?" I ask. Mitch points to Jerome and I start laughing along with him.  
>He fell asleep on the plate of food.<br>"Someone's gotta wake him up." Mitch says. I nod. "I gotcha." and throw my orange juice at him.  
>"What-I'm up!" Jerome gasps, shocked. I laugh at his face, which is smeared with egg yolk and bacon grease. His hair is soaked with orange juice.<br>Mitch covers his mouth with his hand, apparently trying not to laugh.  
>"Maybe a shower, Jerome?" I giggle. Jerome looks confused. Mitch lets his laughter go. "Go look in the mirror." He says. Jerome gets up and heads to the bathroom.<br>"WHAT THE FUCK?!" We hear a second later. We both start laughing. A thought pops into my mind.  
>"Wait a sec. Damnit!" I let the swear pass my lips. Mitch looks at me. "What is it?" He asks.<br>"I completely forgot my clothes at the orphanage! They've probably given them all out by now! FUCK!"  
>I swear sometimes, even though I'm only twelve. Deal with it.<br>Mitch facepalms. "I am so sorry, Betty. We'll get you a new wardrobe today, okay?" He offers. I smile.  
>"Um, okay." I say. Jerome comes back into the room, looking fresh and clean.<br>"Okay, I am de-egged." He says. I can't help but snicker. Mitch tells Jerome about the plan to go clothes shopping and he nods.  
>"Okay. How's now? Because I look freaking snazzy." He jokes. I smile.<br>"I'm fine with that. Mitch?" I ask. Mitch shrugs.  
>"Sure, why not?" He says. I grin. "Awesome! I'll go get ready! I say.<br>After I'm all ready, we head to a nearby store called Kohls. ((I shop there. Don't judge me))  
>"So, you can pick out anything you want, within reason. And by that, I mean don't get anything slutty." Mitch says. I nod.<br>"Don't dress like Claire. Got it." I say, heading for the boy's section.  
>I pick out every Minecraft shirt they have, and then head to the girl's section where I pick out a purple hoodie, two pairs of sneakers, (green and blue), several pair of jeans, some denim shorts, and grey leggings.<br>I like shopping, okay? I'm a girl, I have an excuse! ((NOT SEXIST! NOT SEXIST! I AM FEMALE))  
>"I'm back!" I say happily, meeting my dads at the register. Jerome has his arm around Mitch. Awww!<br>"Nice decisions." He says approvingly. I smile.  
>"SO FABULOUS!" I say dramatically, pressing the back of my hand to my forehead. Jerome and Mitch laugh.<br>They buy the clothes and tell me to go find some headphones. I nod, slightly confused, but go to the electronics section and find a pair. They're green and white, and the green part glows.  
>After we go home, I put all my new clothes in the closet and go to the living room where Mitch and Jerome are watching the Hunger Games.<br>"Hi, guys!" I say happily. I'm wearing a creeper anatomy shirt and jeans. And no shoes. But honestly, who wears shoes when they're just chilling in their home?  
>"Hey, Betty. We want to show you something." Jerome says happily. Mitch pulls out a fake Minecraft diamond axe and hands it to me. I smile.<br>"Wow, this is so awesome! Thanks, guys!" I cheer, raising it in the air. "Betty's got a Betty!" I joke.  
>"We knew you would like it." Mitch says. Jerome pulls out a fake iron sword. "En Garde!" He challenges. I smile deviously and pull out the axe.<br>"Bring it on, Fluffy." I say.  
>"Well, I guess that's my cue to leave." Mitch replies, walking out of the room. Jerome slashes at me, not trying to hurt me of course. I chop at his sword. He looks surprised, but slashes again. I swing my axe and knock the sword out of his hands.<br>"I win, the end, now gimme my trophy you jag." I joke. Jerome cracks up.  
>"Mitch get in here!" He says through his laughter. Mitch walks in, looking confused.<br>"What is it, guys?" He asks.  
>"Our daughter understands our language." He says. Mitch smiles.<br>"Well, when you guys wanna do something, call me. I'm bored." He says teasingly, walking out into the hall. Jerome sits down on the couch again, looking extremely happy.  
>"Hey, Betty, can you keep a secret?" He says. I sit down next to him.<br>"Sure, what is it?" I ask. He pulls out a tiny black box. I gasp.  
>"Are you...Are you going to propose to Mitch?" I ask. He nods. "Yeah. We've been together for almost two years now, and I think I'm ready."<br>I tilt my head. "So why are you telling me all this? He's obviously gonna say yes, so I'm just confuzzled." I say. Jerome smiles a little bit.  
>"I want you to help me plan the proposal." He replies. I beam.<br>"Really?!" I ask. Jerome nods. "Yep. I want it to be really special." He says. I nod. "Okay. Um, what did you do on your first date?" I ask.  
>Jerome thinks for a second. "We went to the park." He says. I think for a moment.<br>"I got it! Okay, here's my idea."  
><strong>LOL the proposal is in the next chapter. Bet you think they were already married. Nope! Sorry for the baby cliffhanger.<strong>  
><strong>MultiGlitter Out!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

After we finish planning, we decide to go make something for dinner, since the planning took a while.  
>"Biggums! Come on, we have to attempt to make something edible!" Jerome shouts upstairs. Mitch tumbles down, wearing a red Benja and Bacca T-shirt with grey sweatpants.<br>"I have arrived." He says. I smile.  
>"Well, we're gonna need this, this and this." I say, breaking the silence and getting down the ingredients for my favorite food.<br>Jerome looks at me funny. "Um, Betty, those are the ingredients for chocolate cake." He says. I look up at him and smile evilly.  
>"Exactly." I reply. "I could eat ten of those things."<br>Jerome smiles back, equally as devious. "Well eat this." He says. flicking a bit of flour on my face. I laugh.  
>"Delicious. Maybe you should try some as well." I reply, doing the same.<br>"Wonderful. But you know who hasn't gotten a taste yet?"  
>We both look at Mitch, who has a look of fake horror on his face.<br>"No! Pls, I fan!" He shouts as we bombard him with flour. He looks like a snowman.  
>"Oh, you're asking for it now!" Mitch yells, getting down a thing of powdered sugar that I didn't notice.<br>"RUN FOR COVER, FLUFFY!" I giggle, grabbing his hand and running into the secret space that I found in my room. It's kind of like a hidden room.  
>"I didn't even know this thing existed." Jerome mumbles. It's not really spooky in there: I decorated it with stuff I found while exploring the attic. Jerome and Mitch said I could take anything in there that I wanted, so I did. The room was now comfortably furnished with a bean bag chair, lit with some Christmas lights, and a blue rug was laid on the floor.<br>"Well I did. I kind of have a habit for exploring." I reply, smiling.  
>I hear Mitch creeping inside my room.<br>"Shut up!" I say, not trying to be mean. He laughs quietly and flops himself on the bean bag chair. After a while we hear him leave.  
>"So, Pepsi?" I offer, going to the mini-fridge I found.<br>Jerome has a total pokerface going on. "Uh, sure." He replies. I toss him one.  
>But then Mitch bursts into the little room, about to spray us with powdered sugar when he notices the furnishings.<br>"So this is what you wanted the stuff in the attic for? Huh. Nice going." He says, laughing. I grin.  
>"Do I have to say it?" I ask, about to pull off like my catch phrase. Mitch smiles and we all do it together.<br>"SO FABULOUS!" We all say breathily, pressing the backs of our hands to our foreheads.  
>It's then that I notice the small camcorder in Jerome's hand. How did I not notice it before?<br>"So that was our new daughter Betty! Betty say hi."  
>I smile into the camera. "Hi! Bye! I say, going up and turning off the camcorder.<br>I didn't want them posting it. Sure I was kind of shy, but the main reason was because I was scared for them. They hadn't admitted to being together yet. They would get a lot of  
>"OMG you guys are together?!"<br>"Oh my gawd you fukking fagotz. I unsubscribed."  
>"AWWW! MEROME4LIFE!"<br>Yeah, no.  
>"Aw, Betty, what was that for?" Jerome pouts. I cross my arms across my chest.<br>"What if you guys get hate because of being together? I don't want that happening." I admit. Jerome smiles.  
>"It's okay, we'll survive." He says cheekily. I sigh. "Fine." I reply reluctantly.<br>After they post the video of us all acting like total idiots, we go and make the chocolate cake. Because why the heck not?  
>We eat, and decide to watch a movie. Catching Fire, obviously.<br>"So, Betty," Mitch says during a commercial. I look in his direction. "Yeah?" I ask.  
>"Well, I think we should talk about school for a second." He replies. I nod.<br>"I'm actually really excited to go to a real school for once." I say happily. Jerome smiles.  
>"We're glad to hear that. But what we were saying is that you're starting there tomorrow. Don't worry, Halia and Blaze are gonna be there." He says, seeing my expression of slight worry. I breathe out.<br>"Oh thank God." I reply.  
>We watch the movie for a while.<br>As the credits roll, Mitch and Jerome say I should go to bed. So I do. But something's waiting for me that I thought would be gone.  
>(DREAM)<br>"Hello? Where am I?" I call out. It's pitch black around me. Pure nothingness. And then I hear her.  
>"Hello, Elizabeth."<br>Oh no. No no no!  
>"K-Kelly?"<br>Kelly is the demon that haunted me at night back at the orphanage. I thought that once I was adopted she would leave, but apparently not.  
>"The one and only." She rasps.<br>"I thought you were gone." I whimper. Kelly lets out a demented laugh.  
>"You can't escape me, Elizabeth!" She giggles in that terrifying voice of hers. I tremble with fear.<br>"Can't you just leave me alone?! You've caused me enough pain!" I shout. Kelly snarls at me.  
>"I wouldn't yell if I were you. I can make your life a living hell."<br>I let tears fall down my cheeks. "You already have! Just let me get on with my life!" I cry out.  
>Kelly smiles unsettlingly, her blood red eyes staring at me and paralyzing me with fear.<br>"No. I'll make sure that you never have a happy moment in your life again." She hisses.  
>I crumple to the ground, trembling uncontrollably.<br>"Mitch, Jerome, please help."  
><strong>Well this took a dark turn quickly. And just so you know, Betty is not insane. She's heard the voice since she went into the orphanage. But I don't wanna give too much away!<strong>  
><strong>MultiGlitter, Out!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"Betty? Betty! Wake up!" I hear Jerome say. I open my eyes with a gasp. Mitch and Jerome are on my bedside. Jerome is shaking my shoulder.  
>"What happened? Why are you guys up?" I ask. They have concerned expressions. Mitch's even has a little bit of fear.<br>"You were having a nightmare, Betty. You were screaming stuff like 'Leave me alone'. What happened?" He asks. I shiver as my dream flashes through my mind.  
>"Guys, if you want, you can send me back." I say sadly. They won't want me after I tell them about Kelly. Jerome looks confused.<br>"Why would we want to send you back?" He asks.  
>"Because I'm about to tell you what I've never told anyone else before." I begin. And then I tell the story.<br>"When I was nine, my parents both died in a car crash. They were going through a divorce, and they were arguing about who would get custody of me. But then they ran into another car and were killed instantly. I never stopped thinking that it was my fault, and at their funeral, I heard a whisper in the back of my mind saying 'You should have died with them.' As I grew older, the whisper grew louder, turning into what I call Kelly. She haunted my dreams at night, to the point where I was afraid to go to sleep.  
>"She's back, guys. And she's more powerful." I finish, tears streaming down my face. They know now. They obviously are going to send me back to the orphanage.<br>But instead of telling me to pack my things, Mitch and Jerome look at me and hug me tightly.  
>"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." Mitch says. I notice that he's crying too. Jerome is just silent and sad, like a lone wolf.<br>"It's okay. It's not your fault. It's mine. It's my fault that Mom and Dad died in the first place. I don't deserve amazing dads like you guys." I say, hugging them back.  
>Mitch looks at me.<br>"Betty, please never say anything like that again. You're the most amazing kid we've ever met. It's not your fault at all, you understand?" He says firmly. I nod shakily.  
>"Okay Mitch." I reply.<br>"Now if you can't sleep, don't try. Okay? I don't like the fact that you're not sleeping, of course, but I don't want this Kelly...creature bothering you. Okay?" Jerome says. I nod.  
>"Yes, Dad." I reply, using the foreign term. Jerome chuckles.<br>"Well, if you're alright now, we're gonna go back to bed. Okay?" He says. I nod and hug him really quickly.  
>"Okay. Sorry for waking you!" I said as he took Mitch's hand and led him back to their bedroom. Mitch blushed fiercely. I realized that with or without Kelly, I was happy here.<br>I grabbed my fake Betty and let myself fall into a dreamless sleep, smiling a little bit.  
><strong>Well then. That happened. Actually, there's not much to be said about this chapter. It was pretty stupid. But hey, I've got some fun stuff planned!<strong>  
><strong>MultiGlitter, Out!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Closet full of secrets and skeletons, awake but nothing's true...  
>"Alright, alright!" I yell at my clock. I change the alarm song to "Don't Mine at Night" and head to my bathroom, where I shower, brush my hair, and all that jazz.<br>I head to the kitchen wearing an Ender Dragon T-Shirt, denim shorts, and purple leggings.  
>"Morning." Mitch says happily.<br>"Wow, I thought you weren't morning people. What changed?" I ask teasingly. Jerome raises a cup of something.  
>"The glories of Starbucks, my child." He jokes. I laugh and go to the fridge, pulling out the orange juice.<br>"Halia and Adam should be here any minute." Mitch says. I nod. "Okay." I say, pouring the juice and drinking it.  
>"BETTTYYYY!" I hear Halia yell. I smile.<br>"Bye Mitch. Bye Jerome." I say, hgging them both and running out to the car.  
>"Bye kiddo!" They say happily.<br>I smile as I see Halia like halfway out the window. It reminds me of that part in Marley and Me.  
>"FREEENNNNDDD!" She squeals. I wiggle my eyebrows.<br>"Been reading up on PewdieCry, have you?" I say slyly. She nods.  
>"Yep!"<br>I laugh. "So Betty, what grade are you in?" Adam asks.  
>"Eighth. Why?"<br>"So is Halia."  
>Technically, I'm supposed to be in seventh, but they bumped me up a grade for my talent in writing.<br>"Oh, wow. By the way, I'm just wondering, but which last name did you pick?" Halia asks. I smile.  
>"Hughes." I say. Halia nods.<br>"Why not Aceti? I'm just curious, of course."  
>I roll my eyes. "Honestly, Boo, Betty Aceti?" I giggle. Halia nods.<br>"Yeah, that does sound pretty stupid." She admits.  
>We're at the school within a matter of minutes.<br>"NO OVERTHROWING THE SPANISH GOVERNMENT!" Adam shouts at us as we exit the car.  
>"No promises!" Halia shouts back.<br>"So I went and got your scheduale and locker number for you. You have the locker next to mine." She says, handing me some papers. I nod. "Okay."  
>We go to our lockers and I put all of my stuff in mine.<br>"So you have almost every class with me too! That's awesome!" Halia cheers. I smile.  
>"Yeah, that is pretty cool." I say happily. I turn around to face Halia and instead see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen walking down the halls. She has chestnut brown hair, and hazel eyes. She also wears glasses.<br>She smiles at me as she walks past.  
>"Hi." She says softly.<br>"Wh-Who is that?" I ask Halia, trying to stop staring. Halia smiles a little bit.  
>"Oh, that's Maya. Why? Do you have a lil' crush?" She teases, poking me. I feel my face heat up.<br>"N-No! Th-That's ridiculous!" I lie. Halia laughs.  
>"Don't deny it! I saw it in your eyes the moment you saw her!" She exclaims, beaming. I smile shyly.<br>"So what if I do? She's probably not bisexual like me." I say sadly. Halia smiles slyly.  
>"I happen to know that she's a lesbian. And available." She replies. I giggle.<br>"Well it's not like I have a shot with her or anything. She's so...beautiful..." I admit. Halia puts a hand on my shoulder.  
>"Aw, come on, you're pretty too. And you've got a killer personality too. Go on and talk to her." She says.<br>"Only if you come with me." I reply. Halia smiles and walks over to Maya. I follow her.  
>"Hi, Maya." Halia says sweetly. Maya turns to face us. Oh God, she's even prettier up close. I can feel my cheeks grow warm at the thought.<br>"Hi, Boo. Who's this?" She asks. I can't help but stutter.  
>"Oh, um, I-I'm Betty." I say nervously. Maya laughs, but not in a mean way or anything.<br>"That's a really nice name." She replies. I smile at the compliment.  
>"Thanks. Um, do you have Mrs. Thompson next period?" I ask hopefully. Maya beams.<br>"Yeah, I actually do. Wanna team up for the project?" She asks. I look at Halia to see if it's okay with her and she thumbs ups me.  
>"Uh, sure." I stammer. Damn my nervousness!<br>"Okay, cool! Let me show you there." She says happily, taking my hand and walking over to the door. It's in a friendly way, but I'm blushing nonetheless.  
>Once we get to the classroom, she sits down at one of the tables. I sit next to her.<br>"So what's the project about?" I ask. Maya smiles.  
>"It's a historical monument thing." She says happily. I smile.<br>"Oh, awesome! So what monument do you wanna do?" I ask. She thinks for a moment.  
>"I dunno. You choose." She says.<br>"How about the Pyramids?" I suggest. She grins.  
>"Sounds great! So, meet me at my house after school tomorrow and we can get started, okay?" I nod.<br>"Got it."  
>Kids start filing into the room. A girl with brunette hair and icy blue eyes comes over to Maya.<br>"Um, excuse me, but this is my seat." Her voice is polite, but her eyes are harsh and cold. I notice Halia out of the corner of my eye waving me over to her. I nod out of fear.  
>"See you, Betty!" Maya calls as I shuffle over to Halia and the two other girls.<br>"Who was that? She was really...hostile." I ask. Halia makes a face.  
>"Toni. She's pretty much the school bully, but for some reason, Maya thinks of her as a best friend." She says in disgust. Not for Maya, of course.<br>"That girl is fucking evil." one of the girls says distastefully. I look at her. She wears her curly blond hair cut like a boy's, and she has blueish grey eyes and glasses. Her skin is pale and she wears a purple jacket, even though it's summer.  
>"Hi." I say. She smiles. "Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Amber, but my friends call me Glitter." She says happily. I laugh. "I'm Betty." I reply. The other girl - another brunette, but with warm ocean blue eyes - smiles as well.<br>"I'm Cienna, the wind beneath Halia's wings, the peanut to her butter-"  
>"Shut up you dipshit."<br>"Or not."  
>We all laugh, but then the teacher comes in the room and assigns us a mountain of work. I get through it silently, with Amber poking me for answers every now and then. I laugh quietly and give them to her, because why not?<br>"So, Amber, you're from Florida?" I ask once we're set free. She nods.  
>"Yeah. Lived there all my life until a few months ago." She says proudly. I tilt my head.<br>"How'd you meet Halia? You told me that you suck in social situations." I ask.  
>"Oh, we met online. I think it was Wattpad. Then we started talking on Kik, and we became friends." She explains. I smile.<br>"And you prefer the cold?" I reply.  
>"Yep!"<br>"So why do you wear the jacket all the time? Wouldn't you be like overheated or something?" I ask. She narrows her eyes.  
>"I just do, okay?!" She snaps. I cringe.<br>"She's REALLY selfconcious." Halia whispers. I nod. "Ah."  
>We part ways to go to our classes, except for me and Halia of course.<br>I see Toni and Maya talking...laughing...I turn away quickly and head to the empty seat beside Halia. I can't let my jealousy show. I just met the girl! She doesn't even think of me as a friend yet!  
>The teacher starts talking, but I don't listen. I keep turning to see Maya and Toni passing notes.<br>With my new friends, and Maya, school might not be so bad.  
><strong>Oh god, yeah, I went there. I added me and my friends into the story. Deal with it. And my crush, but I changed her name. If you can figure out her real name, then private message me with your guess.<strong>  
><strong>MultiGlitter, Out!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

(TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL CUZ YEAH)  
>"Hi, Jerome! Hi Mitch!" I say happily, skipping into the house.<br>"Someone's happy. Have a good day at school?" Mitch laughs. I smile.  
>"Yep!" Jerome comes over to me and looks into my eyes.<br>"She's got a crush." He decides. I blush. "Wait what?!" I say. Mitch laughs.  
>"It makes sense. When Mitch developed a crush on me, he became really happy all the time, and he had this weird spaced out look in his eyes. You have the same look." He said. I blush.<br>"Well, maybe." I say quietly. Mitch smiles.  
>"That's awesome! What's his name?" He asks. "Or her." Jerome inturrupts. I giggle.<br>"Maya." I say softly, giggling a little. Jerome smiles.  
>"Well that's cool. Now get ready, we're going to the park." He says, winking. I beam. Freaking finally, Jay-Rome!<br>Mitch jumps up and down like a little kid. "I haven't been there in forever!" He says happily. I smile. "Awesome! I'll be back in about five minutes."  
>I run upstairs to my room and brush out my hair really quickly, hopping back down in record time.<br>"Okay, LEZGO!" I cheer happily. We go out to the car. Jerome smiles at me knowingly as we hop in.  
>(TIME SKIP TO WHEN THEY'RE AT THE PARK)<br>"We're here!" Mitch squealed as we parked. I laughed.  
>"It's just like our first date." Jerome says happily, draping his arm around Mitch. I smile. They're the most adorable couple ever!<br>Jerome pecks Mitch's lips, and a little girl notices. She asks her mother something, and she gives a look of disgust and walks over to us.  
>"Excuse me, sirs, but I don't think you should be making out, especially since you have a child here." She says angrily. I whimper and hang on to Jerome.<br>"It's okay, miss. They're my dads." I say, hugging him. She looks apalled.  
>"And you don't have a mother?" She asks. "No." I say. She turns on Mitch and Jerome again.<br>"You're raising a child like this? That poor girl is going to grow up gay just like you, confused about her gender." She replies. I feel tears streaking down my face. She reminds me so much of Claire. And it looks like Mitch is crying too.  
>"Jerome, I don't like this." He admits, holding on to his arm. The woman gives them a look of utter disgust as she continues to humiliate us.<br>"Please, stop it!" I cry out, hiding behind Mitch. The woman sighs.  
>"Honey, you know it's not right for two men to like each other that way, right?" She asks.<br>"It is right, miss. Love is love, no matter how you look at it." I say softly, wiping my tears away. It doesn't help that this woman is acting like I'm a six year old child. The woman looks angrily at Jerome and Mitch.  
>"Good job. You're raising yet another lesbian. We have enough gay faggots in this world to begin with." She snarls, stalking away. I sniffle.<br>"She's so much like Claire..." I whimper. Jerome tries to calm both Mitch and I down by hugging me and petting Mitch's hair soothingly. After a little while, we're both alright and we continue with our day. I notice the little girl yelling at her mother, and although Mitch and Jerome don't hear their conversation, I do.  
>"Mommy, why did you yell at them?"<br>"Because, sweetie, they aren't normal people. They're gay."  
>"They are so normal people! They just like other men! That's not bad!"<br>"Yes it is, sweetie. Men who like men and women who like women go to Hell."  
>"Well then I'm going to hell! Because when I grow up, I'm going to love girls too!" The girl spat. I couldn't help but look on with wide eyes.<br>This was not a child, this was a philosopher.  
>I tear myself from the scene and run after Mitch and Jerome. They're sitting on a hill by an oak tree that's pretty far away from the playground area.<br>"Look, Mitch." Jerome says, pointing to the sunset. We all look and see. I gasp. It's so pretty.  
>We watch for a few minutes until it gets dark.<br>"Fireflies!" I squeal all of a sudden, chasing after the bugs. Jerome helps Mitch up.  
>"Come on, Biggums!" He said happily, leaping in the air like a kitten and trying to catch one. Mitch rolls his eyes and joins us. We must look fucking crazy to some of the people watching us from the playground, but hey. That pretty much sums up our family.<br>We stop after a while, and Jerome looks at me knowingly. I take out my new Iphone and scroll through my songs. I giggle as I imagine Jerome proposing to Mitch to "What does the fox say" but tap the song he asked for, which is called Perfect Two.  
>"Biggums, we've been together for a year now, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He begins, smiling lovingly at Mitch.<br>"J-Jerome, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Mitch gasps.  
>"Yes, I am. Mitchell Hughes, will you marry me?" Jerome asks, getting down on one knee and pulling out the tiny black box. Tears of joy form in Mitch's eyes.<br>"Yes! Yes!" He cries out, flinging his arms around Jerome. Their smiles could turn night to day.  
>"KISS ALREADY!" I giggle. They look at each other and press their lips together. Once they pull away, Jerome puts the ring on Mitch's finger. I honestly have no idea how he could afford it. It has a red tinted diamond, and it's made of real gold.<br>"I love you, Mitchell Hughes." Jerome says, hugging Mitch. He snuggles into his shoulder.  
>"Right back at you, Jerome Aceti."<br>I smile happily. "I knew you guys were perfect for each other." I say happily. Mitch opens up his arms and invites me into the hug.  
>We stay at the park a little longer. Mitch and Jerome are simply sitting under the tree while I do kid stuff. Catching fireflies, climbing the trees, blah blah blah. Mitch keeps looking at his ring as though it will disappear.<br>Eventually Mitch falls asleep, and Jerome carries him to the car, while I follow him happily. My dads are getting married! Okay, fine I'll say it. Just once. My 'daddies' are getting married!  
>I let out a little kitten yawn and fall asleep in the car. I feel kind of bad for Jerome. He has to either wake up one of us or carry us both.<br>I wake up a few minutes later, seeing Jerome carrying both of us, one in each arm. I let my eyes close again. This has been the perfect day.  
>For once, Kelly doesn't taunt me with night terrors. I have the best sleep I've had since Mom and Dad died.<br>My life for once is happy.  
><strong>Oh God! I finally wrote the proposal. It wasn't as special as I wanted it to be, but oh well. Good enough.<strong>  
><strong>MultiGlitter, Out!<strong>  
><strong>Wait a sec, for my older readers (talking to you ArcticHuntress and PinkyPigg) I'm gonna add my old outro.<strong>  
><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you later my Sparklers!<strong>  
><strong>Did I do that right? I don't really remember. Oh well. Close enough. :3<strong>  
><strong>Byeee!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Amber is nowhere to be seen.  
>"Where's Glitter, guys?" I ask Cienna and Halia. They look at each other and sigh.<br>"She's on...vacation." Halia said softly.  
>"Bullshit! Where is she, really?" I growled. I've never seen this side of me before. God Damn. Halia looks at me with a couple of tears in her eyes.<br>"Betty, Amber's at Halifax."  
>No. No, no no!<br>Halifax is a place where retarded and insane kids go. She doesn't belong there!  
>"No! She doesn't belong there!" I cry out. Halia starts crying a little bit.<br>"I know she doesn't. Nobody will tell us why she went there." She whimpers. I let tears fall down my face as well. Why is my friend being subjected to this? She's not retarded, last I checked, and she sure as hell isn't insane!  
>I sigh as the first bell rings. How am I going to get through today?<br>(TIME JUMP CUZ WRITERS BLOCK)  
>"Name?" The receptionist said.<br>"Elizabeth Hughes." I say.  
>They let me through and I see a horrible sight. The room is an ugly off-white with a dull gray trim. I see a silent, sad looking girl staring out of the only window.<br>"AMBER!" I shout. Amber looks up at me.  
>"Betty?" She asks. She says it like she barely remembers me. I hug her, but she doesn't hug back. She just stands there. It's then that I notice a smaller room in the corner. It's something out of a prison. It has no windows at all, and no light. It's just a room.<br>I can see a small boy being dragged by his shirt into the room. He's screaming and crying. I catch "Please! I'll be good!" in his pleas. I turn back and see that Amber's watching as well, her eyes sad and haunted. This girl did nothing wrong. Why is she here?  
>"What are you doing here? Why'd they take you here?" The questions spill out of my mouth before I can think. Without a word, Amber pulls up the sleeve of her jacket to reveal scars going a quarter up her arm.<br>"No." I say softly. Amber looks down in shame. "I'm so sorry." She replies quietly. All that comes out of my mouth is "Why?"  
>Amber says one simple word. "Mom."<br>The worker pushes me out of the room, and I hear shouting coming from the other side of the door as she closes it. It's obviously directed towards my friend. It breaks my heart, to know that I can't do anything to help her. To save her from this nightmare.  
><strong>Super short chapter, but don't hurt me! I have Writer's block, okay?! This is based off of my time in Halifax Behavioral Center. It was Hell on Earth for me. *shudder*<strong>  
><strong>MultiGlitter, Out!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I had a brainstorm and this is what I came up with.**  
>The next week, Amber comes back to school. But she's not the same Amber that I met. That Amber was fun-loving, excitable, and slightly sarcastic. Now she just stands there, saying nothing. Her eyes are still as hollow and scared as when I visited her. When the kids make fun of her, as they do a lot, she says nothing. No comeback, nothing.<br>I want her to say something. She LITERALLY has not said a word since she came back. Not even to Halia, who's like her best friend. According to her, she's told her some difficult stuff. But now...nothing.  
>It's been about a month or so since she came back to school. I watch her go into the girl's bathroom, but this time, I follow her.<br>"Are you okay, Glitter?" I ask. She doesn't even look back at me.  
>"No. I'm not. Just...just go Betty" She says softly. I shake my head.<br>"No way. Not until you tell me why you haven't been speaking. You're not the same anymore." I reply. She lets out a low growl.  
>"I don't have a choice. Why do you care, anyway?" She says softly. I grab her shoulder as she tries to leave.<br>"Because you're my friend. I want you to tell me everything." I say, looking at her. She sighs.  
>"You really want me to tell you everything? I don't want to bore you with my stupid sob story." Amber replies. I nod.<br>"Yes. Please, it'll help." I say. She takes a deep breath and begins.  
>"It started when I was four. I worshipped my dad. But he and my mom started fighting a lot, and eventually he got kicked out. Me and my brother, Jimmy, we took this pretty hard. But it got worse. You see, me and Jimmy had some kind of special bond. Almost like... magic."<br>Her eyes shimmer at this point. Not with tears, but with the slightest spark of the childish joy I had seen in her on the day I had met her. Just from the mention of the word magic? Either she's a brony, or...  
>A sorceress. But I ignore this at the time and focus on her story.<br>"But anyways, me and Jimmy lived with my dad for a while, until he was... killed. Jimmy, well, I don't know what happened to him. He ran off when it happened. That was a few months ago, when I went to live with my bitch of a mother. She... well, maybe you should see for yourself."  
>At this point, she does something I never thought she would do. She takes off her jacket, revealing large purple bruises on her upper arms. I want to cry. Her gaze meets mine and she quickly yanks her jacket back on.<br>"It wasn't just the abuse that got to me. It was the fact that I was absolutely powerless against her. I wanted to fight back, but I couldn't." She says, a single tear slipping down her cheek.  
>I want to do something to make her feel better. Anything.<br>So I pluck up every little bit of courage my lightweight body has and I press my lips to hers. She's obviously shocked, but kisses back. I feel really fluttery and happy inside. Is this... no way. Do I like Amber?  
>I guess I do, because I'm upset when we have to pull away for air.<br>"I'm...I'm so sorry. I really fucked up this time." I mumble. Amber smiles slightly.  
>"It's okay. Really." She says quietly. Oh well. I've already ruined our friendship, why not admit something while I'm at it?<br>"Amber, as awkward as this sounds, I... I felt, fireworks when we kissed. I don't know why." I say shyly. Amber laughs a little bit. "So did I." She admits. If my heart wasn't beating a million miles an hour before, it sure is now.  
>"Does that mean...that we like each other?" I ask. I'm completely new to this love thing. I didn't even feel this happy when I met Maya. Amber nods.<br>"I guess so." She says, her eyes portraying a new kind of happiness. This is... gentler than the mischevious joy she had originally. I look at my feet and smile just a little bit. "So...are we, you know, a couple now?" I ask shyly. Amber grasps my hand.  
>"If you wanna be." She replies. I smile just a little bit, blushing a dark crimson. Amber laughs.<br>"I never noticed how pretty you really are." She admits, smiling. I blush deeper, in danger of getting a nosebleed.  
>"Let's go." She says. I smile and follow her, our fingers intertwined.<br>"Amber! You're...you're smiling again!" Halia says, smiling. Cienna looks at our hands.  
>"And you're holding hands..." She giggles. I smile.<br>"What happened in there?" Halia asks, beaming. I blush. ((GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER HALIA! XD))  
>"Long story. But, I guess we're a couple now." I say, looking at Amber. She's smiling too.<br>"I'm better now guys. I'm sorry for worrying you." She apologizes. Halia smiles sadly. "It's okay, friend." She replies, hugging her. They're just like sisters. It's so cool  
>The first bell rings.<br>"Well let's go!" Halia squeals, grabbing Cienna's hand and running to the classroom. I notice Cienna blushing just a tiny bit as she struggles to keep up.  
>"They'll make a good couple." I say, looking back at Amber. She smiles.<br>"Yep."  
>And with that, we walked to the classroom.<br>(TIME SKURP AGAIN GOD DAMN WRITERS BLURK)  
>"Hi guys!" I chirp, heading inside the house.<br>"Hey, Betty." Mitch replies, smiling. The two are cuddling on the sofa, watching The Purge.  
>"Oh cool! I love this movie!" I say happily, sitting down next to them. Jerome gives me a questioning look that I respond to with a "DONT QUESTION MEEEEEEE."<br>So he just shrugs and we watch the movie.  
>"So, how's your friend, Amber?" Jerome asks all of a sudden. I feel a sudden jolt of terror. Will they approve? What if they don't? Oh god...<br>"Sh-She's good..." I stutter. Jerome smiles knowingly. "What happened?" He teases. I blush. "We kissed." I admit.  
>"Aww!" Mitch fangirls. I corss my arms across my chest. "Not funny, Mitchell." I reply, using his full name. Mitch gives me a poker face and I laugh.<br>"Well, are you two together now or something?" He asks. I nod. "That's cute." Jerome says happily. I smile.  
>"I'm gonna go to my room now, okay?" I ask. Mitch and Jerome nod. "Okay." Jerome says, smiling and playing with Mitch's hair, to which he blushes.<br>I run upstairs to my room and pull out my Ipod, putting it on "Don't mine at night"  
>Out of habit, I start singing along to the song.<br>Got my helmet on my head,  
>Figure out what that zombie said,<br>Lava all over the room,  
>Gotta half heart left, man I am doomed.<br>Don't have any iron bars,  
>My pick just broke into some shards,<br>Scary noise what should I do?  
>Go left or right I'll have to choose.<br>Visions of last time flash inside my mind I'm scared! Oh well.  
>And I'm pretty sure there's a big creeper right there.<br>Don't mine at night! I know you're looking at that cave, and you're feeling kinda brave, go to bed you'll be alright, don't mine at night!  
>There's nothing that is gonna change if you just wait until the day, zombies wanna eat your brains, don't mine at night!<br>I know it's me you're gonna thank, make a bed it's not too late, three wool and three wooden planks, don't mine at night!  
>How many times I have to say, drop the pick and walk away, ay, oooh, don't mine at night! Don't miiiine, at night!<br>Stomach's all tied up in knots. This labrynth I'm gettin lost. This is really getting old. Found like two peices of coal!  
>Down one way there's just stone. Monsters won't leave me alone. Down another there's some lava and of course I get pwned,<br>Remember the last time I tried to mine at night, I failed. So bad.  
>I lost all my stuff it was really tough that's it! (RAGEQUIT)<br>Don't mine at night! I know you're lookin at that cave, and you're feeling kinda brave, go to bed you'll be alright, don't mine at night!  
>There's nothing that is gonna change if you just wait until the day, zombies wanna eat your brains, don't mine at night!<br>I know it's me you're gonna thank, make a bed it's not too late, three wool and three wooden planks!  
>How many times I have to say, drop the pick and walk away, ooooh. Don't mine at night! (Don't miiiiinnne at night!)<br>(Okay at this point I'm just so done with this XD)  
>I flop down on my bed, out of breath when I hear slight applause from behind my door.<br>"Were you guys LISTENING?!" I gasp, opening the door. Mitch smiles. "No..." He says. Jerome chuckles. "Well why not? You're not a bad singer. In fact, you're pretty good!" He says. I smile.  
>"Thanks. It's just a habit of mine." I admit. They grin and Jerome picks me up, carrying me into the living room.<br>"Hey! Put me down!" I giggle. Jerome laughs. "No way. We have a favor to ask you."  
>I look at him. "What is it?" I ask. Mitch smiles shyly.<br>"Can you sing for the wedding? It would be awesome!" He cheers. I smile.  
>"Um, sure? What song?" I reply.<br>"Any song you want." Jerome says.  
>I end up choosing the song "How do I craft this again?" And they don't mine, because a lot of the songs that they're playing are gonna be Minecraft themed anyways.<br>I'm so excited for the wedding. It's in just a month.  
>Eventually, we pick out a lot of songs for it. You know, I couldn't be happier with my new family. I mean, not only are they famous YouTubers, but they're also the sweetest, kindest people I've ever come into contact with.<br>"Guys, I'm kind of tired. Can I go to bed?" I ask. Jerome nods and Mitch mumbles a yes.  
>(DREAM)<br>"Welcome back, Elizabeth." Kelly says softly, looking terrifying as usual.  
>I whimper, but then remember Amber. She was powerless against her mother because she couldn't fight back. I can.<br>"What do you want, Kelly?" I snarl.  
>"Snippy, aren't we?" She giggles. I roll my eyes.<br>"Just fuck off." I say, standing my ground. Kelly takes on an expression of fury.  
>"I wouldn't say such words to me." She growls. I take a step forward. "Why?" I reply, boring into her with my gold eyes.<br>The look of triumph is back.  
>"This is why." She says, as stabbing pains go through my limbs. I squeak in pain but stay as brave as I can be.<br>"Just shut up already. You can only torture me in my dreams." I reply, growling like a bacca.  
>"Oh, but that's where you're wrong." Kelly giggles. And with that, I wake up. But the pain is still there, jabbing my arms and legs.<br>I just lay there, hoping that it'll go away eventually. And after a few minutes it does. I decide not to get Mitch and Jerome, becasue they'll just worry.  
>So I lay awake, listening to music through my headphones as to not disturb them.<br>Oh well. It's not like I sleep much anyways.  
>I grab my laptop. Maybe someone's on Skype. Oh cool, Halia is!<br>"Wazzup you sexy bacca?" I giggle, video chatting her.  
>"SO SEXEH!" She jokes.<br>**I don't even know what just happened. Apparently, Betty and I are dating :P This is what happens when I'm bored.**  
><strong>MultiGlitter the Sorceress, Out!<strong>


	10. I'm sorry

**I quit. You all have Blazethedragonite to thank for this. This will be the last time I update Secrets of a Merome Child.**

**-Glitter the Sorceress.**


	11. An apology to my readers

****Listen, guys, I am SO sorry for worrying you about the story. I was really mad at Blaze, or as she's called now, Novaglare, and it was a completely immature thing to do. I'm sorry to Novaglare/BlazetheDragonite for going off on you. I'll be restarting it soon, I promise. Probably tomorrow.  
>-Glitter the Sorceress<strong>**


	12. Chapter 10

Amber's P.O.V.  
>I wake up in the shithole that I call my home, noticing that my headphones are still on and my phone is still on the song I always fall asleep to, which is Nightcore's Still Here.<br>I haul myself out of bed and silently slip into the bathroom, looking at my scruffy reflection. Same untamable blonde hair, same blue-grey eyes, same ghostly pale skin. Nope, nothing's changed.  
>I look down at the hairbrush in my hand. "Ah fuck it. It's not like there'll be a difference." I mutter, throwing it over my shoulder. I quickly dress in a random ass T-Shirt, jeans, and of course, my purple jacket.<br>Nobody has seen me without it since I was twelve, which was about the time that I moved in with my drunk ass mom. Except for Betty, of course. I look through my songs and choose one by Nightcore called Headphones. I smile a little bit. Yeah, pretty much sums up my life.  
>I had no friends back home in Florida. Except my dad and older brother. I miss my brother. He was the one who taught me magic.<br>Wait, did I say magic? Oh fuck! Ugh...fine. I'm a sorceress. But nobody knows except for my Mom, Dad, and brother. Nobody could ever tell. I look like a normal kid, more or less.  
>In fact, me being a sorceress is the reason I had to move in with Mom. Apparently, Florida wasn't safe for my family, so my Dad sent me to Washington to live with my mortal mother. I fucking hate her. She drinks. Like, a lot. And she's always hooking up with her stupid boyfriend at night. It's downright disgusting!<br>Not to mention she likes to make fun of my flaws, like being overweight, and of course, calling me a freak of nature. I would blast her with a firebolt if I could, but she's my cover up. If I did, than the Council would find me. And if that happened, then there's a good chance that they'd find Dad and my brother. And I love them too much for that to ever happen.  
>I decide to skip breakfast and grab my bookbag. I lightly trace the picture of me and my brother. Funny. We look nothing alike, and our personalities are so different, and yet we have this unbreakable bond. I guess that's what comes with being brother and sister.<br>I hear my dog, Bruiser whimpering. He's standing by the door, as though blocking me from it. I laugh lightly.  
>"Sorry, buddy. You can't come to school with me." I say quietly, petting the elderly dog. He closes his eyes happily and nudges my hand.<br>"It's okay. I'll be back soon." I promise. And with that, I open the door and slip out. Mom should be awake just about...  
>"AMBER!"<br>Now.  
>I rush out to the mailbox and see an envelope with very familiar writing on it. I gasp.<br>This is from my brother.  
>Dear Glitter,<br>I'm sorry I haven't been writing as much as I promised. But don't worry. Dad and I are fine.  
>Have you been practicing those self-defense spells I taught you? I hope so. Mom gets violent when she's drunk.<br>Sorry this letter isn't longer. We're really busy relocating.  
>Much love,<br>Jimmy/Seto  
>I smile and tuck the letter securely in my pocket. I really miss Jimmy. He was the best brother and teacher that anyone could ask for. I really hate the fact that I had to lie to Betty about my dad hurts, but oh well. It keeps them safe.<br>I run off just as my mom comes out of the house in a drunken rage, screaming about how she wishes she had an abortion and that she hates me.  
>I seriously wonder how she got a job as a high school teacher. As it is, there's barely enough money to buy food and pay the bills. And that's mainly because of my part time job working as a waitress. And yes, I am thirteen. But I look sixteen.<br>And don't get me wrong, I like my job. It's fun. Sure there are some rude customers, but I've handled rude people before.  
>I sprint to school, loving the wind in my face. I freaking love running. It's like flying, but on the ground.<br>"Hi, guys!" I say cheerily as I see my friends. I get a bunch of "Hi's" in response. Cienna keeps looking at my hands.  
>"Um, Glitter, you have a little marker on your hands." She says. As if on cue, I feel a tickling heat in my palms.<br>Oh no. Not today. FUCK NO!  
>You see, when young sorcererssorceresses get their full powers, we sometimes have trouble controlling things like that. It's kind of like puberty. For some, it's easy, and for some, it's very difficult.  
>"Um, yeah, I was working on some sketches late last night and I must have fallen asleep with a marker in my hand." I lie. Halia gives me look like 'Bullshit.' She knows I don't use markers.<br>"I'd better go wash it off." I say, heading for the bathroom.  
>Jimmy told me what I should do when my powers come in. He said that if I did a few spells, that I should be okay for a few hours. So I begin with a simple spell, the first one I was taught. I feel a familiar tingle in my fingers and see that they're glowing a silvery-blue. I point at a crayon that someone left on the sink and levitate it with ease.<br>"Amber!"  
>I gasp and drop the crayon.<br>"W-What is it?" I ask shakily. Halia, Cienna and Betty look at me in surprise.  
>"Are-Are you...Are you a sorcerer?" Betty asks in wonder. I look away.<br>"N-No, that's ridiculous!" I say. Halia smiles.  
>"Come on, we all know you're a horrible liar." She says. I sigh. "Fine. And the correct term is sorceress." I say. Betty's eyes gleam and she hops up and down like a small child.<br>"Can you show us some magic?!" She squeals. I smile.  
>"Uh, sure." I say. They stand and gasp as I close my eyes, and blue flames erupt from my palms.<br>"Who taught you sorcery?! It's so cool!" Cienna says happily. I smile sheepishly.  
>"My older brother Jimmy. He was the best." I say, a hint of sadness creeping into my voice. "Wait a sec. Is this why I never got to meet your family?" Halia asks. I shake my head.<br>"No, I haven't seen Jimmy or Dad in a year. I'm just ashamed of my mother. She's kind of a drunkard." I admit. Cienna looks at me with wide eyes.  
>"Then why do you live with her in the first place?! Why aren't you with your brother and Dad?! You seem like you were happier with them!" She exclaims. I sigh in frustration.<br>"My mother is mortal. Very, very mortal. So Dad and Jimmy sent me to live with her for a cover up. It's worth it if I keep our family safe." I explain. Betty has sadness gleaming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Amber. You were torn from your family. I don't know WHAT I would do if I was taken from Mitch and Jerome."  
>Betty and Halia are the lucky ones. They're related to famous YouTubers. Well, Betty only sort of. But she looks like Mitch sort of. Except for her gold eyes. But they remind me of the bacca.<br>"It's okay. Jimmy promised he would come back soon. And he's never lied to me before." I reply, pushing my thoughts away. She smiles.  
>"And don't be afraid. We'll keep your secret." She adds, as though reading my mind. I smile.<br>"Thanks."  
><strong>So yeah. I'm a sorceress now. I'm going to have a bunch more chapters including her and Jimmy and shit.<br>****Firebolt!  
>-Glitter the Sorceress<strong>


	13. Sorry

**Hey, everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I'm going through quite a bit right now, mainly with my mom. I really need to get this off my chest, so if you want to know more about my personal life, by all means read on. **

**My two best friends in the world are Cianna and Halia, and I can tell them anything. Anytime I'm upset or paranoid, or whatever, I go to them to talk out my problems to people who are listening, and who care. Unlike my mom. She's such a horrible person, she even made me cry on my eighth birthday. She chased my dad away. She ruined my life, in a nutshell. The insults are even worse.**

**"Ugly cow."**

**"Spoiled bitch."**

**And other names that I would rather not repeat. I'm in a suicidal, broken state right now, and talking to Cianna and Halia always helps. But she took my computer, and now I can never speak to them again, because we dont have each others phone numbers and they live in Ohio. I'm miserable, you guys. I really do want to kill myself.**

**And before you say "Oh, what an attention whore" I just really needed to talk about it. So if you read this entire thing, I thank you. **

**-Glitter **


	14. update

**Hey, guy! First off, thank you so much for supporting me when I felt so alone. Reading your comments made me feel a lot better. **

**Second, if you want updates on when chapters and new stories coming out, or just wanna see me fangirl over YouTubers *cough cough* Tyler Oakley *cough* Then you can follow me on Twitter. It's Luv4Roblox because I can't figure out how to change it xD So, that's all I really have to say.**

**Firebolt!**

**-Glitter the Sorceress**


End file.
